The prior art encompasses U.S. Letter Pat. No. 3,968,542 which is directed to a disposable roll which suggests the use of adhesive with contiguously wound metallic clothing. A metallic beater roll has been supplied wherein spaced convolutions of helically wound wire metallic clothing have been employed and removably secured at their ends as illustrated herein. However, such proved impractical in practice because of excessive loading and because of irregularities in the yarn produced by the collection and sloughing off of fibers due to entrapment within the voids or spaces formed beneath the base of the wire because of the set necessarily placed in the wire and because of the rounded base portions at the lower edges thereof. The prior art also encompasses the following patents: U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 631,992 and 2,849,844, and French Pat. No. 665,892 of May, 1929, as well as British Pat. Nos. 769,264 of March, 1957 and 854,090 of November, 1960.